


Olive

by kayura_sanada



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Quatre introduces Duo to martinis.





	Olive

“What the hell? Qat, there’s an olive in my drink.”

Heero snorted. Duo glared at him.

“No, Duo,” Quatre said, grabbing Duo’s attention again, “that’s supposed to be there. It’s a martini.”

Duo looked back from Quatre down to his drink. Very slowly, he looked back up. “I’ve heard of those,” he said. His cheeks burned bright pink.

But instead of laughing, suddenly his friend and his lover were both smiling softly at him. “A different number of olives are put in the drink to add flavor,” Quatre told him, bright blue eyes shining with something uncomfortably close to lenity. “Many eat their olives afterward, but you can leave yours in the glass if you’d like.”

Duo looked back down at the drink. The glass was strange enough, like one in those old timey movies with a man courting a woman on a balcony or a lady lounging on a beach with a small white table sitting next to her beach chair. The liquid inside, however, instead of being that fruity orange-yellow or light pink with an umbrella, was nearly clear. The toothpick – so gross and tacky! – with the olive on it floated on the side.

He tilted his head. “I think I saw something like this? Somewhere? And the woman drinking the thing…” He twisted his lips, then changed how he held the glass, no longer wrapping his fingers around it entirely. He tipped the glass back and took it down in one swallow. It somehow managed to taste even worse than wine. The last swallow took some effort; he could hardly stand the herbal tang mix sparking on his tongue. But he got it. He looked at Heero as he finished. With his first finger and thumb, he picked up the toothpick and gently bit the olive, pulling it off with his teeth and sliding it into his mouth. Heero’s eyes, wide after Duo’s stunt, suddenly dilated.

He swallowed the olive. “Thanks for the experience, Qat, but that was rank.” He handed the empty glass back to his friend.

Quatre covered his mouth with his own martini glass, still completely full. It did nothing to muffle the man’s laughter as it echoed across the ballroom.


End file.
